SSBB High School
by Clean writer
Summary: Multi-cross. Ike doesn't want anything to do with this high school business. Peach wants to find a cute guy to flirt with. What will happen to everyone. Read to find out pairings. Rated T for Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This would be a Multi-Cross. Just a note: this fanfic will focus more on Ike and Samus than on Link and Zelda. And Shiek is a boy. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or any other game references.**

* * *

**Crimea: **"Ike, Soren, Rolf, what's taking you? We need to leave soon." Mist yelled  
"Coming!" They replied.  
"Remind me again why I must go to high school, Me and Soren are too old for that." Ike said, very irritated  
"You've gotten an invitation. So you are going."  
"I refuse to go. Go tell the staff that I am a busy mercenary commander taking care of bandits."  
"Too bad. You are going even if I have to drag you to high school. I will take care of things here." Titania said. Ike quickly understood that there was no way out of this. So he agreed.

**Altea:** "Time for me to go to high school." Marth said to himself.

**Elibe: **"I guess it's time for me to go to high school." Roy said to himself.

**Samus' Residence: **_Time for me to go._

**Mushroom kingdom: **"Rosalina, Daisy, it's time to go. We need to get there so we can get the cute boys before they are taken!"  
"But Peach, we are going to learn, not flirt with guys."  
"We have four hours of school, we start early so we finish by 10:00. Then we have the rest of the day to flirt, and we also have week-ends and holidays."  
"Let's go, we need to get there early." They left.

**Hyrule Castle: **"Shiek, Minda, I can't wait. Let's get going!"  
"Okay, thanks for letting us stay here for the night."  
"No problem."

**Some remote part of Hyrule:** "Yay high school." DL said sarcastically. DZ was excited. She doesn't know DL yet.

**Ordon Ranch: **Link was ready to go. So was Ilia.

**Smash Mansion:** "Wow, this place is huge!"said Mist.  
"It's terrible. Instead of this, they should have tents for the students and teach them how to fight." Ike said. He didn't want to be here.  
"Let's go mingle with people!" Mist said.  
"How about no." Ike and Soren said. Mist left and saw this cute guy that looked her age.  
"H-hi, I'm Mist." Mist said, very flirtatiously.  
"I'm Alan."

"Time to go and find some people to interact with." Marth said. He spotted a figure with blue hair and eyes, and a figure with black hair and a robe. When I walked closer, I noticed that the spiky blue haired person had a two handed sword in a sheath. "Hi, I'm Marth." He introduced himself.  
"I'm Ike, this is Soren."

"Okay, girls, time find some girls, and some guys." Peach said. Samus came up behind them.  
"I'm Samus."  
"I'm Peach, this is Rosalina, and this is Daisy." Peach introduced her group. Then Zelda and Midna came in and introduced themselves. Shiek went over by the guys. The group walked around for a bit and saw a girl. She looked about a couple of years younger than them. They introduced themselves. "I'm Mist Greil. Have you seen a guy with spiky blue hair, blue eyes, a cape, and a two-handed sword? He's my brother."  
"No, but I would like to meet some boys." They walked around trying to find Mist's brother. Then they found him in a group of guys. "There's my brother,Ike, and that black haired man with a robe is Soren." Ike and Soren turned around.  
"Mist, why must you introduce me? I am about to break free and head back to the stronghold. I don't care what you say, but me and Soren are too old for this. Furthermore, we have bandits to take care of." Ike said, very irritated at his sister. "You are not about to leave and you know it."  
"Ah, not a very bright one are you?'' Peach said. Ike just glared at her, then at Mist. Then he just walked off.  
"He's 19. And I am just about as old as him. As you can tell, Ike cares more about battling with bandits and pirates. We finished off a war a year ago." Then Marth introduced himself, blushing because of Peach. _She's beautiful. _Peach also blushed. _He's cute._ Then Roy came along and introduced himself, followed by Link. DL and DZ met each other and fell in love. Ike finally returned to the group. "Come on Soren, we are leaving. We need to get back to Crimea."  
"Ike, it's pointless, they've got the place secure. There's no escaping."  
"Dang it." Then everyone introduced themselves to Ike. Well, those who haven't.

"Welcome Students, we are so excited to have you here. I am Principal Hand. If any of you wish to leave, too bad." When he said that, Ike had enough. He ran unsheathed Ragnell and ran over to Principal Hand and started attacking. After loosing a lot of health, Ike used Aether and restored his HP. "Tough one, aren't you."  
"My sword skill was given to me by my father." After a while, Ike finally managed to weaken Principal Hand long enough to escape. He almost succeeded, if it wasn't for Soren, He used wind and brought Ike back to the group. Hand was finally healed by Mist. "Please excuse him sir, he has taken on too many responsibilities at too young a age. He is also stressed out because of his duty as a mercenary commander." Soren said. Hand seemed to understand. "Back to what I was saying, you will each get a schedule of your classes. This year You will different classes everyday we have school. On your schedule, you will see a room number. You must go ask for the keys. We will always have a spare in case you leave your keys somewhere including your dorm. Look for your names here." He pointed to tables that were filled with papers. Once everyone got their papers, They looked at their dorm number. Ike, Marth, Soren, Link, Roy, and Shiek were in the same room. The girls were in the room next door. "Soren, why did you stop me? I was so close."  
"Ike, you know that Titania would tie you to her horse and drag you here if she had to. Escaping is useless."  
"I'm going to die here." Ike said blankly. Then they departed and unpacked. Then the group, with the exception of Ike met again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Will showed up and introduced himself as well. Spoilers for Path of Radiance here. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or any characters mentioned.**

* * *

**Peach's POV: **We all got together after we unpacked. Ike was the only one of our group that wasn't present. "Soren, why did Ike act so rash?"  
"He doesn't really like this place. His father was Greil. Commander Greil was once known as General Gawain, one of Daein's Four Riders. The original riders consisted of himself, Tauroneo, Lanvega, and Bryce. Tauroneo, Lanvega, and Gawain left once Ashnard became king. Gawain left with his fiancee, the priestess Elena. They fled to Gallia, and that's where Titania found Greil. Ask me about her later. That's where Ike and Mist were born. Then Greil accidentally killed Elena. Ask for details later. Then one of Ashnard's four riders, the pupil that was trained by Gawain, then dueled with Greil. Later on, Ike avenged his father's death and then we killed Ashnard, and Princess Elincia became Queen. Ike's been trained hard. The thing he hates most is being cooped in a place full of strangers, and he won't be taking care of bandits and pirates. I hope you understood all that." Soren explained.

**Zelda's POV: **We all decided to go to the beach. We girls went to trow on our swim suits. To keep pervs from looking at us, we are wearing one- piece swim suits. (Ya, like we'd ever wear bikinis) Then we walked to the beach. Then Roy was trying to get a head of Ike. However, Ike stopped, then Roy, Marth, and Link ran into him. They all fell. "Look Samus, they've all fallen head over heals for you." Peach gushed. Samus laughed. Then Ike threw them off. Suddenly, there were a few sword units that ran our way. Ike unsheathed his blade and started attacking them. Then this brown haired man fought came out of nowhere and fought along side Ike. Ike used this move in which he threw his blade up in the air, jumped in the air, and plummeted down, slashing twice, then returned to his original position. Once all the enemies were gone, Ike and the man sighed in relief. ''Well, that takes care of them. At least I have Ragnell."  
"Who were those people?'' Peach asked.  
"They were troops sent from Victor himself, he is a notorious bandit from my home. The troops he sent were searchers, what he wanted, they didn't find.'' The brown haired man said.  
"This is William." Ike introduced, noticing that we didn't know him.  
''Will, it's been a while." Soren said, once he got here.  
"Will, I almost didn't recognize you!" Mist said.  
"Wait, you guys know him?" Samus asked, even more confused.  
"Yup, he left his continent, Elenor, and came to Tellius." Ike said.  
''Okay." I said. Then we continued on to the beach Me, Samus, Rosalina, Peach, Daisy, Mist, Link, Marth, and Roy got in the water and had fun. Ike, Will, and Soren, stayed on the dry land, talking and looking as us with unreadable faces. As I was lost in thought, Marth startled me, and I jumped into Link's arms. We both blushed and then I jumped down. _He's cute._ I thought.

**Ike's POV: **"Thanks for the help back there, Will."  
"No problem." Will said. We watched the girls and guys have 'fun'. To me, it looked boring. Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see this blond. "I'm Ilia. We're going to the same school."  
''Cool," I said bluntly, "I'm Ike." She then left and started flirting with Link. Poor Link looked as if he was going to die. Zelda had this look in her eye. It was a look of anger. And to top it off, that look was toward Ilia.  
"So, Will, even though we are students, we need find out where Victor will strike next so we can be there and prevent it. Soren, you're the tactician, what do you think Victor was after."  
"I think he was after you guys. He's taunting you guys, hoping to provoke you enough to a point where you will charge at him without you thinking, then he will have sniper units ready to shoot you in the back of the head. Then he will finish you off with his sword. If I were wanting to kill someone, and I had a big army, that's what I'd do." Soren said. Then I looked and saw that Zelda and Ilia were sorta fighting over Link. Link looked as though he was about to pass out. So I took a trainer that was conveniently at the beach, and I dove in using Aether, I got them all wet. Then I hopped out, all soaked. ''Quit fighting." I said. I then set the trainer down, and I grabbed Ragnell, and put in my sheath. Soren was able to use fire, and he dried me out. Link saw what I did and said once the girls were out of earshot, "Thanks." I nodded then I went back to the dorms.

**Samus' POV: **Ike used that same move again, except, it was with a wooden sword, not his golden blade. He is handsome. The girls would label it off as a crush. It's not though. The light from the sun was dimming. It was time to head back to our dorms. We went back. I saw Zelda glaring at Ilia, luckily, she's not in our dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New year from Clean writer. Here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned."**

* * *

**Samus' POV: **"Zelda, why did you glare at Ilia, couldn't you see that Link didn't look happy when she came along. Then when you too fought, Link was about to die. Ike used this move, and Link looked a little happier. And when Ilia left, he looked just as he did before she came. I don't think Link likes Ilia. I think he likes you." I said, felling a buzz when I mentioned Ike's name.  
''I don't know, I guess I was just jealous of her. I don't know why Link doesn't like her." She said. Then Lyn walked in. "We're going to play a game of Truth or Dare."  
"Okay." And we head up. Ike and Will looked blunt as ever. I didn't see Soren anywhere.

**Zelda's POV:** "Can I start?" Peach asked. We agreed, so she said, "Lyn, truth or dare?''  
"Truth."  
"Who do you like?"  
She started blushing, "I'm interested in Soren." Ike remained as usual. "Midna, truth or dare?''  
"Truth."  
"Who do you like?"  
"Shiek." I bet he started blushing, his face mask made it impossible to tell. Soren came in and talked to Ike and Will. "Ike, Truth or dare."  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss your crush."  
"Two problems. One, I don't have a crush on anyone. And 2, The Greil Mercenaries are waiting for Me, Will, Mist and Soren to arrive and take care of an army. Mist, you have your sword?"She nods. "Good." He said. Then they ran out. We asked the guys to grab something. And Ilia left.  
"Who do you think Ike likes? I mean, clearly he likes someone. He's just a really good hider. He just puts on a blunt face."  
"Well, he won't like Lyn, Midna, and Zelda, I am pretty sure Link likes her. He could like me, Samus, or Ilia." Peach said.  
"He wouldn't like Ilia. She fought with Zelda, and Ike used this move. I doubt he would like you Peach. So it either he likes Samus or he likes someone from his homeland." Then the guys come back. And Ilia came back with some water. "Ok, Let's go follow them."

**Ike's POV: **I'm surprised they came back. We went out to greet them. Victor's troops came in, the plan was to march out a ways to protect the school. "Greil Mercenaries, Move out!" Then we went into battle. I saw Rolf and Shinion, sniping units. They had a few Venin weapons. We took care of them quickly. Then they had a few killing weapons (Killing Edge, Killer Axe, Killer Lance) We took them out. Then we finally killed all the units Victor sent out. "That was a good battle. I miss taking care of Bandits." Then me, Will, Mist, and Soren went back to High school.

**Samus' POV: **We went to go see if Ike was really going out to battle. When we went out, we hid, so we weren't caught. Then we watched as Ike took on guy after guy. It was amazing. There was a red haired woman on horseback, a green haired man on horseback, a unit covered in blue armor, Two units, on with Pinkish hair, and the other with green, they were shooting units with Bows, there was a green haired man with a wool coat slung across his shoulder, a Purple haired woman with a blade, a healer, Mist, on horse back with a staff and a sword, Will with his blade, Soren, using a variety of magic, and Ike, using his gold blade. When they finished, we snuck back where we were and acted like we were talking. Then they returned. "Shall we continue?" Peach asked. Everyone but Soren, Will, and Ike nodded. They were unresponsive. So Midna picked someone else. "Mist, truth or dare?"  
''Truth."  
"Who do you like?"  
"His name is Alan."  
"I killed him last night." Ike said.  
"Ike! How could you?!"  
"Sis, you are really gullible aren't you? I was about to kill him though." Ike said. Then Mist called on someone else.  
"Ilia, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"um...where are you from?"  
"Ordon Village. Zelda, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Ike." Ike's eyes went from Zelda, to Ilia, to his blade, to a wooden sword.  
"I never thought you'd be my first kiss." Zelda said.  
"I won't be." Ike said, surprising Zelda. "I refuse to do it," Ike said, grabbing the wooden sword, "and try to get me to." Ilia tried to hit him, but his swift movements proved him to be a swordsmen all the way. Ilia then grabbed Mist's steel sword. Ike threw the wooden sword and unsheathed his blade. Ike then twisted Ilia's sword out of her hand, he grabbed it faster than she did and returned it to Mist. "Like I said, 'Just try and get me to'." Then we went back to our game. Ike, Will, and Soren left. Ilia stormed out of the room. "Mist, I think you ought to check on your brother, he looks stressed out." Peach said, catching my drift.  
"Okay." Then she left to check on her brother.

"Since Ilia's dare doesn't count, Zelda, truth or dare?''  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Link."  
"Wh-what?" Zelda said, blushing.  
"You heard me." She then walked up to Link, and kissed him. He was blushing too. They were a lovely couple.  
"Peach, truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Marth."  
"This is revenge isn't it?" She said, she couldn't hide her blush.  
"Yup." So she went up to Marth and kissed him.  
"Samus, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Who do you like.''  
"Nobody." I replied blankly. Thankfully I was able to hide my blush and was able to convince them. Then our game continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's their first day of classes. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned.**

* * *

**Ike's POV: **I am stuck in a boring geology class. I am excited for my next class, P.E. We are all in this class except for Mist (She's in the younger classes), Ilia, and Alan. He was talking forever. Then the bell rang. The teacher asked us to stay for a minute. He asked us if we were willing to talk about the physical and political geology. We agreed, then we went our separate ways to our classes. PE was a blast. Me, Link, Will, and a few others showed these wimps how to fight. Honestly, they came at me group by group, and I plowed them down as if they were little girls. Then me, Will, and Link fought each other, and showed these wimps what real swordsmen can do. Then we did Me, Will, and Link against the rest of the class including the teacher. The girls walked in the gym and watched in amazement as Me, Link, and Will took on the whole class. We were divided, so it was 1 man against a group. Then it was time to end class. We have a short class all together. It was called Advisory. It came and went. Then it was back to our dorms. I honestly don't see the point of this High School business . It's pointless. Peach, Zelda, and Rosalina are keeping eyes on me. I don't know for what reason. I guess I will still be left in the dark. I was laying peacefully, until Link, Marth, and Roy drug us over to the girl's room.

**Samus' POV: **Roy, Marth, and Link, drug Ike, Will, and Soren over to our dorm. Then Marth went over to Peach and surprised her by squeezing her lightly. Zelda and Link went into an embrace. Roy was trying to flirt with Rosalina. Ike, Will, and Soren just looked blankly at the sight. Then the three tried to leave. But, Marth, Link, Roy, Peach, Zelda, and Rosalina were faster. The three nearly escaped. And then Peach said, "Alright boys, we are going to watch a movie since today is Friday and we don't have classes on Saturday or Sunday." Ike looked as if he were going to die. Will looked the same. Soren yelled, "Prison Break!" Then Ike, Will, and Soren hit the door, it flew over to the wall outside, they left, the door bounced back and was back in it's original position. Peach looked outside, the wall it hit wasn't damaged at all. We all looked in wonder. Then Peach looked angry, "WHY DID THEY LEAVE?! COME ON GIRLS, WE ARE GOING TO ROUND THEM UP." I sighed, knowing that Peach wouldn't play the movie until those guys came back. We looked in their dorm, they weren't there. We looked everywhere but one place. The gym. That's where we thought they were. Zelda said, "It's pointless Peach, we won't find them if they don't want to be found."  
"Oh, fine." Peach said. So we went up to watch the movie.

**Ike's POV: **"All clear?" I asked. Soren peeked, then nodded. Our PE teacher let us stay here and train. Then we decided to go up to our dorm. Then we waited for everyone else to arrive back. While we waited, we talked about battle plans. "Why weren't you three at the movie? It was amazing!" Marth said.  
"Let me guess, you got to sit by Peach." Soren said bluntly. Marth nodded.  
"Ike, Will, Soren, I'd be careful if I were you, Peach, Zelda, and Mist are never going to let you hear the end of it. Peach was angry that you three escaped." Link said. _No really._I thought. _Tell me something I don't know._ Then we all went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
